House of Cards
by vanives
Summary: A story about the peculiar partnership of Padmé and Palpatine. AU


Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilms, and Disney. I'm not making any money from this, I'm just doing it for fun.

"You said it yourself Your Highness, The Republic no longer functions. The Senate has been corrupted; the law no longer has any meaning."

Newly appointed Chancellor Palpatine sat across from her in the drawing room of the royal wing in the Theed palace. Amidala hardly ever entertained guests in the rooms; besides the handful of times her family had visited,she thought it was far too informal environment to discuss politics with other dignitaries in, and preferred the austerity of the throne room. But Chancellor Palpatine had requested a private audience with her, and she couldn't find a reason to refuse him.

"But with you has the Chancellor surely things will begin to change for the better."

He gave her a slight smile. "I'm pleased that Her Majesty has so much faith in my leadership, but this corruption has been going on longer than you-and quite possibly me-have been alive. My mere presence will not be enough."

Queen Amidala titled her head, the ornate headdress twinkling as she did so. "What do you suggest?"

"Action, of course. Something I learned from you, and your daring mission to steal back our home from the vile Trade Federation and their army."

"I'm still not sure of what you are asking of me, Chancellor."

Palpatine shifted closer, and placed his hand on the cold marble of the table. For a moment her eye glanced at the gold ring on his thumb; it was the crest of House Palpatine.

" _All dead." Padmé thought. "How lonely it must to have no family."_

"I need your loyalty." He lowered his gaze, as if asking an impossible favor.

"Is that all?"

He raised his eyes, and his lips curled upwards. Amidala felt a twinge on the back of her neck, and a spike of uncertainty in her gut.

"My dear, you are still so young, but as you grow older you'll understand that true, unwavering loyalty, is one of the rarest commodities that this galaxy has to offer, and the most precious."

She paused, letting his words linger in the air. She owed him her support, not only was he a trusted political ally, he was a friend to both her father and mother. And despite her victory over the Trade Federation, the sting of the Senate's inaction and accusations were still felt; not only by her, but by her people.

"Yes." She nodded. "I will help you."

"Excellent." His eyes were bright. "I have a feeling you and I together will finally give the Senate the change it deserves."

"Chancellor, I am only a Queen. I have no real power when it comes to the Senate."

"That may be so, but you do have the power to appoint a representative to fulfill the duties of a Senator until the next election."

"Yes, I interviewed candidates yesterday."

"I know I shouldn't be asking, but have you decided on anyone yet?"

Amidala hesitated. Discussions about potential applicants were always confined to the Royal Advisory council chambers until a decision was met. But Palpatine was the former Senator they were replacing, and informing him of his successor before an official announcement was hardly unprecedented.

"Ran Soo from the Southern Isles has the most votes, followed by Jaané Lareen, the vice-chair of education."

"Hmm, and are those the only applicants?"

"No, Brie Quarrie and Andros Vetti were also considered, but the council thought Quarrie was too conservative and Vetti inexperienced."

The Supreme Chancellor gave pause for a moment, contemplative, he said. "Inexperience is hardly a fault; all one must do is be open to opportunities and experience will soon follow. Tell me what position does he hold now?"

"Assistant Secretary of Internal Affairs, he was appointed two years ago. It caused a scandal since his aunt was the Minster of Internal Affairs at the time, but he has never given reason for us to doubt his integrity. "

"Really? A scandal? I never heard a thing about it, but I guess being off world as much as I am you miss all the good gossip."

Palpatine flashed her a conspirators grin and she returned it with a small smile of her own.

Most of The Naboo held Palpatine in high esteem, they were proud to see one of their own become such an influential leader and be considered as one of the Republic's elite. Though there were some who whispered that he was a snake, and to be careful that his embrace wasn't just the slow death of a constrictors grasp.

Amidala held neither of these views, knowing him personally she knew he didn't see himself as Naboo's favorite son, and she couldn't find the hidden malice in him the others spoke of in secret.

"Are you saying you want Vetti as your replacement?"

"I'm saying that this would be a once in a lifetime career chance for this young man and would inspire a certain kind of loyalty to the ones that made it possible for him."

Amidala felt her chest tighten. "You mean he would owe us."

Palpatine leaned back in his chair and scratched at his chin. "Yes, I suppose he would."

"Chancellor what you are suggesting…"

"I know it sounds unseemly, but this is how some things must be done."

She suddenly felt exhausted, the voluminous blue robes she had worn were quite heavy and the opulent headdress pinched painfully at her scalp. It was great honor and privilege to be Queen, but at times she wondered why she had wanted it so much.

"Chancellor, did you not just say that this kind of corruption is ruing the Republic?"

"My dear, this is nowhere as foul as the bribery and threats that transpire between supposed colleagues in the Republic. This is just a meeting between two friends casually discussing the pros and cons of potential allies. I am in no way telling you or the council what decision they should make."

Before Amidala could answer the door chimed and her handmaiden, Yané, strode in and bowed at the waist before speaking. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Your Highness, but the Governor of Rori has just arrived."

"Thank you, Yané. Please have him escorted to the throne room and offer him refreshment while he waits."

"Yes, Your Highness. Good day Chancellor." She bowed once again, and quickly left the room.

Palpatine rose from his chair. "It seems you have more important matters to attend to, so I won't keep you any longer."

She stood as well. "Chancellor…what we were just discussing-."

"Won't leave this room I assure you. And don't worry about me when voting in my new successor, you as well as the council must do what you feel is right." He gave her another small genial smile and bowed before walking towards the grand double doors. He paused, and turned to face her once more.

"You must do what you think is right of course…but please remember what I said about loyalty."


End file.
